A New Beginning, A New Life
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Sequel to 'A Bad Decision, Only Made Worse,' Santana and Puck are living together in New York but when Santana discovers another unexpected surprise will she be able to make it through, or will she repeat what happened six years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to do a sequel for this story. If you haven't read the first one, you may want to because I don't think it will really make sense. I'm not sure if I'll have enough ideas, but we'll see where it goes :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

"I missed that," Santana said, rolling over to her side of the bed, catching her breath.

I laughed, "still can't believe it's been six years for you."

"Very funny," she said, as I started to lead a trail of kisses up her neck again.

"Again?" I whispered into her ear.

"We can't," she said, struggling to push me away. "We need to get ready for work… Noah" she giggled, as I ran my hands through her hair and placed more kisses up her jaw line.

"Come on…" I said as our lips met.

"…Mhhm" she gave in, taking a breath before we kissed again.

* * *

><p>That was a month ago now. I had asked Santana to move in with me not long after we started dating. She was quick to say yes and I am so glad to have her in arms every night.<p>

She is recovering well from what happened when she told me about the baby, and is almost back to the Santana I knew and loved in high school. Well… the nice Santana, that is.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I love living with Noah, I didn't realise how much I missed him. The first time we were together again made me feel like I was back in high school.

Although this time we were actually in love, and there was a passion between us that had never been there before.

Except maybe that night after graduation… and now I'm thinking history may repeat itself…

I had been feeling sick all morning. I told Noah it was probably something I picked up at work, but I wasn't so sure.

A little after lunch Noah was called in for work. He didn't want to leave me but I told him that if he wanted to stay in New York he would have to go. He reluctantly gave in.

Not long after he left I threw up… that's when I knew something wasn't right. I had felt like this before… six years ago.

After a quick trip to the store to buy a test, I stood in the bathroom waiting.

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

It was about five in the evening when I left work. I was glad I could leave early; I wanted to get back to Santana.

"Babe, I'm home!" I called, as I walked through the door.

There was no response. "Santana?" I called again.

I walked into our room when I heard crying coming from the bathroom. "No…" I thought, extremely worried. I figured something had triggered her memory and she went back to hurting her stomach again.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and found her on the floor, leaning up against the bath sobbing. I was right, she was putting a lot of pressure on her lower stomach, I could see her arms and hands turning white.

"Santana!" I said frantically, kneeling down next to her and embracing her small figure. "Not again… San, let go, please, let go." I said pulling at her arm.

She only held on tighter. "Santana! There's no baby there remember!" I shouted, releasing her grip and holding her arms tightly to stop her from starting again.

"YES THERE IS!" She shouted, trying to pull her arms out of my grip.

I let go in shock. "What do you mean there is?" I said, confused and scared.

"I'm pregnant Noah," she said as she started wrapping her arms around her stomach.

I had to get out of shock fairly quickly, "Santana, listen to me… you don't want to do this again. You just think you do. Please stop, YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL THIS BABY!"

She dropped her arms by her sides and burst into tears. I picked her up and carried her to our bed, lying down next to her.

"I can't do it Noah… something's wrong with me. It's like a reflex… I saw the positive test and I just felt like I had to do it again… kill it. I don't want to, you have to believe me. She pleaded, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay," I said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "I believe you…. everything's going to be okay."

We stayed like that until she stopped crying. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"We can do this San… I know we can."

At least, I hoped we could…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I know it moved kinda fast but I wanted to get to the point.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who's reading. I got this chapter idea from RJRRAA, so thank you! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

I couldn't sleep that night. I just kept thinking about Santana and the baby and I was still trying to get my head around the fact that I was going to be a father.

I looked over to the other side off the bed where Santana was curled up with her blanket, fast asleep. It took some time, but I managed to get her to fall asleep. If only I could myself…

I know she's scared about the pregnancy, I mean, I am too, but I think she's going to make a wonderful mum… she would have six years ago too.

I can't bare to leave her side now, I can't let her take the life off our child again, she'll never forgive herself. I know she wants to have the baby, but she's right, it's like a reflex, she can't help but hurt her stomach.

A rolled over and wrapped my arm around her, placing my hand on her still flat stomach, and held her close.

She stirred a little bit before relaxing into my grip. It wasn't long before we were both asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. I was still relaxed in Noah's arms as he slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile.

I giggled, "morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Not so great, but I'm fine. How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling me closer and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Much better… you're right. We can do this… parenting thing, I mean." I said nervously.

"Yeah… we can. I love you babe." He whispered.

"I love you too… now come on, I'm pregnant, not sick, we still need to go to work." I said, climbing out of bed.

He groaned, obviously not wanting to get up. "Fine…"

* * *

><p>After another week at work, it was finally Friday. Noah and I sat on the couch watching a movie… well we weren't really watching the movie, but you know.<p>

It was about 8:30 and I was going to go and have a shower, when my phone rang with an unknown number.

"Hello, Santana Lopez speaking," I said, answering the phone.

"Hi Ms Lopez, I was wondering if you maybe still remembered your friend Brittany Pierce." The familiar voice said, holding back laughter.

"Britt!" I said excitedly into the phone.

"Brittany? As in Brittany Pierce?" Noah said from his seat on the couch.

I nodded. "How are you? It's been to long, How'd you get my number?" I asked at once.

"Hey, slow down. I'm great, amazing actually. It's only been so long because you never called me after you left, and about the number… don't ask." She said with a giggle.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear from you and all Britt, but why are you calling me now?" I asked her.

"Well, we're in New York, and I figured you live here now so I wanted to see if we could catch up."

"We're?" I asked, confused.

"Artie and I, we're on vacation.

"You two are still together, that's amazing." I said, glad to here that I would be able to catch up with two o my old friends.

"Yeah, we are! So what do you say?"

"I'd love to, I'll text you my address and take you somewhere nice, I promise." I said, excitedly. "But do you mind if I bring someone?"

"Ooh, San's got a boyfriend," Brittany said, like she was still in high school.

"Yeah, you know him actually. One sec, I'll put you on speaker, he'll say hi."

"Okay, I will too, Artie wants to say hello." She said, as we both turned our phones on speaker.

"Santana!" I heard the other familiar voice.

"Artie! It's great to hear from you again." I said, sitting back down and holding the phone near Noah and I.

"Artie, Britt! It's been a while." Noah said with a grin.

"Wait, I know that voice." I heard Britt say. "Puck!" she said enthusiastically.

"Noah Puckerman?" I heard Artie say. "Man, it seams like a lifetime ago I saw you."

Noah laughed. "That's probably because the last time we saw each other we were both wasted as. All four of us were actually."

"Yeah… you're right there." Artie said laughing.

"So, how does tomorrow at 12:00 sound?" Britt asked.

I looked at Noah. "We can't," he whispered. "Your appointment."

I was concerned when he reminded me about our first sonogram. I wasn't ready to tell Britt about the baby.

"Um actually guys, we can't make it then, how about 1:00?" I said, hoping they wouldn't ask questions.

"Okay, sounds good, we'll see you then." Britt said, convinced.

"Awesome, bye!" I said, and their was a chorus of bye's and see you tomorrow's from the other three.

I hung up and looked at Noah. We were both smiling. "Well… this is going to be fun!" I said, ecstatic to see my old friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update next because I'm going to be away for a week with school. <strong>

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I managed to write this while I was away so I hope you like it :)**

…

_Puck's POV_

"Noah?" I turned my head to see Santana staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I said, hoping everything was okay.

"Thank you. For reminding me about the appointment tomorrow. I'm not ready to tell Britt about the baby yet." She said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Your very welcome Miss Lopez" I said, laughing and giving her a kiss. "Does she know about the baby from graduation?"

She shook her head. "No... Nobody did, not even my parents."

I sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" she said softly.

"Bringing it up again, I just wasn't sure if I should bring it up tomor...

"It's okay," she cut me off. "I'm okay now, you helped my through it."

"So, no more nightmares?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I hope not." she said calmly.

"I worry about you San. Every day I go to work and I worry about you. Hoping that I don't come to find you crying in a pool of blood. It's my worst nightmare."

She giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. I want to have this baby more than anything Noah."

"I'm glad, but you know, you said it's reflexes, it happens even when you don't want to. I don't want to loose you or this baby." I said, pulling up her shirt to reveal her still flat stomach, and gently placing my palm

on it.

"I know... But I don't want to think about that, just you and our baby. I love you Noah."

"I love you to San. And our baby too." I said, placing a kiss on her stomach and then to her lips.

...

_Santana's POV_

"I'm scared..." I whispered. Sitting in the waiting room of my obstetrician, holding onto Noah's hand like a life source.

"Me too," he admitted. "But don't worry, everything's going to be okay." He said, kissing my hand.

"Ms Lopez?" The young looking receptionist said cheerfully.

I stood up, still clinging to Noah's hand as we were led into a room.

Everything was all too familiar. As I lay back onto the chair, a few single tears rolled down my cheeks.

They didn't go unnoticed. "Hey... Don't worry everything's going to be fine." He said soothingly, wrapping his large arms around me comfortingly.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" he asked, wiping a tear from my cheek.

I only nodded as he calmed me down before the nurse arrived.

It was a routine check up, the doctor asked me all the same questions I was asked six years ago, and all the things I needed to do to keep the baby healthy.

Only this time, I knew I would do them.

It was so much easier, having Noah by my side. When the sonogram came up on the screen, I could tell he was holding back tears, wanting to stay tough for me.

The gentle beat if the baby's heart was reassuring and soothing.

It was that moment I knew I had everything I needed in life, and I would never let them go.

...

_Puck's POV_

"You okay?" I asked Santana, who was sitting nervously on the couch with her hand on her stomach, staring into space.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just, nervous," she said, standing up and walking over to me.

"San, Britt and Artie are like, our closest high school friends, you can trust them." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know," she whispered, just as the doorbell rang.

We both looked at the door as i released my grip and Santana went to answer the door.

"San!" I heard a very excited voice from the door.

"Britt!" I heard Santana reply, she was so excited to see her beat friend again it was like all of those nerves were suddenly gone.

"I missed you," The familiar voice said.

"I missed you too, and off course you to Artie," San said, bending down to give him a hug.

"It's been to long Santana," I heard him say from the door.

"Artie, man!" I said as they entered the room. I bent down to give my old friend a man hug.

"Well I can say I didn't expect to see you here but I'm glad. I'm not sure I can really relate to all this girl talk these to are going to be having." Artie said with a laugh.

"Britt!" I said, also giving the blonde a hug.

After our mini reunion we were all seated at an Italian restaurant not far from our apartment.

"Should we tell them now?" I heard Brittany whisper to Artie.

"Do you want to?" he replied.

"Tell us what?" I heard Santana, who had obviously overheard too.

They looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

Brittany took a deep breath, "we're engaged!" she said excitedly.

Our eyes widened. "Congratulations!" Santana and I shouted simultaneously, with smiles on our faces, almost as big as theirs.

"Thanks guys," They both said as we gave them a hug.

"We're so excited, it took everything I had not to tell you over the phone yesterday," Brittany said, holding onto Artie's hand tightly as he kissed it.

"Well, how about a drink to celebrate huh?" Artie said, waving down the waiter.

"Sounds good," I said, as we ordered a bottle of wine.

The waiter brought the wine and Artie popped the bottle as we all cheered.

He poured us each a glass but I saw Santana bite her lip as she stared at the bubbling alcoholic drink before her.

"Cheers!" I said as we raised our glasses. We all took a sip except for Santana who just placed hers back on the table.

I was proud that she is already taking good care off our unborn child and giving up alcohol.

"You not drinking San?" Brittany asked as she took another sip.

She immediately tensed. "Um, no, I, uh, gave up alcohol a few months ago," She said, knowing she didn't sound convincing.

"Really?" Brittany asked, not convinced.

Santana nodded, looking at her hands. I could see that she wanted to tell them, he just didn't know how.

"Santana?" Artie said, knowing something was up.

"San? Are you okay, you look like you want to say something? Are you not happy for us?" Brittany said, her expression changing.

"No, no, I couldn't be happier for you, it's just..." She said, looking at me.

I nodded, "Just tell them, they'll understand," I whispered.

"What's going on?" Artie asked, looking just as confused and concerned as Brittany.

"I'm pregnant," She said, looking at her hands again.

I squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Brittany's eyes widened in shock and Artie bit his lip into a smile.

"Congratulations San," Brittany said, questioning whether it was the right thing to say.

"Yeah congrats," Artie added. "This might not be a good time but, who's the..."

"Me," I cut in. "Santana and I met again about three months ago and one thing led to another and now she's well, carrying my child."

There expressions changed from confused to massive smiles.

"Guys, this is amazing," Brittany said, giving us both a hug.

"Yeah, as long as Pucks the father and not some 'unknown'." Artie said putting air-quotes around 'unknown' as we all started laughing.

"I'm glad to Artie," Santana said, which made me smile and feel proud to have fathered her child.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and memories. I was so proud of Santana for doing what was right.

...

"You're amazing," I whispered to San as when we were in bed that night

"So are you, I love you."

"I love you too" I said leading a trail of kisses from her stomach to her lips.

…

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated it a while so I decided to write a short chapter! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe can I have a cloth or something, I cut my hand," Puck said, walking into the kitchen where Santana was making dinner.<p>

He had spent the day putting together the baby's cot so it would be ready when it was born. Santana was only a little over three months pregnant, but Puck was really enthusiastic about getting ready for the baby. They were both extra excited because they were going to find out the gender of the baby tomorrow.

"Yeah sure," she replied, handing him a clean cloth.

He placed it over the cut on his hand and Santana's stomach churned as she saw the blood seep through the cloth.

"Are you okay? That looks really painful," Santana said worriedly.

"I'm fine, nothing to bad," Puck said, wiping more of the blood away.

"I really think you need to bandage it, wait here I'll get the first aid kit, we'll disinfect it and then I'll strap it. I think you've done enough work for today," Santana said quickly.

"Hey, hey… what's going on?" Puck said, stopping his girlfriend in her path, using the hand that wasn't bleeding.

"N-nothing, I just don't like to see you hurt," Santana stuttered.

"I told you I'm fine babe, it's just a bit of blood. Something's wrong, you're really pale San," he said, gently whipping his thumb over her cheek.

"I-I'm fine…" she said softly.

"San…"

"I just, I don't like the sight of blood. Ever since… you know, it happened, I feel sick every time I see blood. I-I'm sorry…" Santana replied sadly.

"It's okay…San, I understand you're still getting over what happened, especially now that being pregnant has brought that all back but don't ever be afraid to talk to me okay," Puck smiled as he lifted her chin and placed a kiss to her lips.

"I know… but please let me bandage your cut?" Santana asked.

"Okay… you may Miss Lopez," Puck smiled.

* * *

><p>I couldn't get to sleep that night, I kept thinking about the way Santana had acted earlier. Her hands were shacking like crazy when she was wrapping the bandage around my hand. I hated seeing her like that…<p>

It was a little after midnight when I was awoken by Santana tossing and turning next to me. I could tell she was still asleep as she mumbled to herself, thrashing her arms around the bed.

"San! Santana!" I shouted, trying to wake her up.

"No, I-I'm sorry… don't hurt my baby please, please don't hurt my baby!" She continued moving as she mumbled but didn't wake up.

It seemed to be that the Santana that was asleep was trying to protect our baby but something in her mind was telling her to go back to her old ways.

"Santana wake up! Come on, please wake up!" I pleased, holding her arms in mine to stop her moving encase she tried to hurt her stomach again.

"W-what?" her eyes opened and I could see fear and sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay, come here," I said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Not again… no, I thought it was over… Noah, I'm so sorry," she said, shacking her head.

"No, it's okay… shhh it's okay," I tried to comfort her. "Santana, you need help…"

"No… please don't make me talk to anyone about this. They'll judge me for doing something so stupid… killing my first child," she cried.

"Please San… they won't judge you. You need help; you're only putting this baby under harm. What if something happens when I'm not here? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to either of you," I said, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Please…" she sighed.

"We'll talk tomorrow… try to get some sleep. I'm here, it's okay," I said, kissing her goodnight.

"I'm sorry Noah… I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I know… it's okay, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Do you think Santana needs to get some help? There will also be a poll on my profile about the gender of the baby so please vote!<strong>

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you all for voting, unfortunately the poll ended up as a tie so I went with a boy because most of my other stories the baby is a girl so I hope your all okay with that! I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Santana, everything seems to be fine here," Santana's doctor said after checking over the baby. "The baby can tell you've been feeling a little stressed lately, you might want to just take it easy for a little while. Maybe try and get a few days off work if you could."<p>

Santana nodded, knowing what was causing the stress, "I'll try."

"So, did you want to know the gender of the baby?" she asked happily.

"Yes!" Santana said excitedly, tightening her grip on Puck's hand.

"If we could," Puck said, a smile almost as wide as Santana's.

"Okay, lets see…" she said, looking over the information. "Congratulations, you're going to have a little boy!"

"A boy… Santana, we're going to have a boy," Puck said, kissing her hand gently.

"I let you have some alone time," The doctor said, leaving the room.

"Hey… don't cry," Puck said, wiping the tears from Santana's eyes.

"A son… I can't believe it!" she cried. "I told myself that if we had a daughter, she would have you wrapped around her little finger… but I think he will," she giggled.

He sighed, "you're probably right… look what you've done Santana, you've turned me into a big softy," Puck said as he placed a kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about marriage?" Santana asked the next morning as she was making breakfast.<p>

"All the time… just like I know I want to marry you someday," Puck replied with a smile.

"You do?" Santana looked at him is shock.

"Of course I do, I'm not sure when, but I do…"

She smiled.

"But don't take that as a proposal, cause that's the whole element of surprise I had planned gone, just like that."

They laughed. Santana smiled at the thought of marring him someday.

"I'm going out with Britt's today to find her a wedding dress and get our bridesmaids dresses, will you be okay to do something with Artie?" She asked still working on breakfast.

"Yeah, that's fine. Now, go get ready, I'll finish this," he said, kissing her on her neck as he took over making breakfast.

"Thanks!" she said, running of to get changed.

"Hey, remember what the doctor said, take it easy!" he called as she disappeared into their room.

* * *

><p>"Britts, I can't believe your getting married in two months and you haven't bought your dress yet," Santana said as she walked down the street with Brittany.<p>

"Why do you think I came to New York San?" Brittany replied smiling.

"Ahh, so it wasn't just to see me?" Santana joked.

"Well that was a bonus, I get my best friend back… and maybe a maid of honour," she grinned.

"Are you serious? You want me to be your maid of honour?" Santana asked excitedly.

"Of course I do! If you will be?"

"Yes! Yes, but I'm going to be pretty big by the time your wedding day comes around…" Santana reminded, looking at the ground.

"Oh I don't mind! I want my best friend to be there with me. Artie asked me if I would be okay with Puck being his best man and I said that would be perfect because I was going to ask you to be my maid of honour,"

"Thank you so much Britt, this is going to be so much fun! Now… let's get you a dress," Santana said as the walked into a bridal shop.

* * *

><p>Santana waited anxiously outside the dressing room as Brittany tried on her third dress. So far she hadn't fallen in love with anything, but she was determined to buy her dress today.<p>

"Third time lucky!" she called, just before Brittany stepped out.

"I hope so!" Brittany called back. "We need to look for a dress for you too, and my other bridesmaids. I'll have to get them fitted but they trust my judgement for style."

Santana was excited about trying on dresses and Brittany had two friends from her dance school back home who were also going to be her bridesmaids.

"What do you think?" she asked waking out of the dressing room and standing in front of a mirror.

"Whoa… Brittany, you look beautiful!" Santana said, her mouth wide.

"You like it?" Brittany asked, her smile wide.

"I love it! Do you?" she replied.

"It's perfect!" Brittany said running her hands through the folded material on the dress. It was a pure white colour that fell straight to the ground and it had a thin piece of ribbon with small beaded flowers under the bust. "This is the dress!"

Santana smiled, 'I'm glad!"

Brittany ordered her dress and much quicker than she expected, they were off looking for bridesmaid's dresses.

"So, have you got a colour in mind?" Santana asked Brittany as they looked through the racks of dresses.

"Artie and I decided on red and white, it always looks pretty," she smiled.

"Awesome… lets see here," I said, looking at some of the red bridesmaids dresses. There were so many pretty ones, but some of them we had to put back because I knew they wouldn't fit over my bump by the time of the wedding.

"What about this?" Brittany asked, holding up a dress.

"Wow, I love it!" Santana's eyes grew wide. She went to try it on, leaving room for when her stomach grew.

"Perfect!" Brittany clapped her hands as Santana stepped out of the fitting room.

Santana did a few spins to show of the dress. It fell just below her knee in a red silk, the bust was white, making it perfect for the colour scheme.

"It's so pretty, and it doesn't show too much of my baby bump either," Santana said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"It's settled then… wow, this was a lot easier than I expected," Brittany smiled before they left the shop.

* * *

><p>"So, how are things going with you and Santana?" Artie asked as he and Puck were on their way to shopping for tuxedos for the wedding.<p>

"Amazing! I'm having a son," he smiled.

"Serious? Congrats, with you as his dad and Santana as his mum... that kids gonna be evil," Artie joked.

"Yeah, thanks man," Puck replied sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding, he'll be awesome!" Artie laughed.

After spending a while looking at what they were going to wear, including calling the girls a dozen times to ask their opinion, they finally made their decision.

Artie was going to wear a black suit with a red vest and white tie, white Puck and the other groomsmen would wear white vest with a red tie. Oddly enough they actually enjoyed the whole shopping and getting ready for the wedding. Puck hoped he would be doing the same soon, but the other way around.

* * *

><p>"So, Brittany decided on her dress today?" Puck asked as they cuddled on the lounge that night.<p>

"She did! Noah you have to see it, it's so beautiful! I can't wait to see Artie's face when she walks down the isle, he's going to be in shock," Santana smiled. "Brittany wanted to know if you and I could make it to lunch tomorrow to help make some final decisions, what do you think?"

"Um… do you think we could make it dinner?" Puck said, suddenly getting nervous.

"Why?" Santana asked, confused.

"I've booked you an appointment tomorrow…"

"What… what for?" Santana started to get very worried.

"To see a physiologist…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update before Christmas or not, so if not MERRY CHRISTMAS! Also, Brittany's wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses will be on my profile so feel free to take a look!<strong>

**Please review :)**


End file.
